Kentaro Takahashi
Kentaro Takahashi is the drummer of the band SOLDAT. A solitary figure who stays very much out of the spotlight, Kentaro is a cult favorite among SOLDAT fans. He has an air of mystery to him that many people find irresistible. Basic Stats Full Name: TAKAHASHI Kentarou (高橋 賢太郎) Aliases and Nicknames: Ken, Great Teacher/Daisensei (by Haruna and Masaki), Onii-sama Gender: Male Species: Human Ethnicity: Japanese Age: 23 (GDR), 25 (GDR II) Birthdate: 23 January Air Blood Type: O Hometown: Shinjuku, Tokyo, Japan Languages: Japanese, some English Occupation: Drummer for Soldat, also trying to break into acting now that Soldat is on temporary hiatus Appearance HEIGHT: 6'1"/185cm WEIGHT: 165lb/75kg Body: Lean and wiry, Kentaro is one of the more masculine members of Soldat. He works out to keep his body in ace condition, and his body has a hard, ripped look to it though he isn't very big. Very compactly muscled, and tall—not someone a lot of people want to mess with. Hair: His black hair is often cropped short, usually styled messily and in metro-masculine styles like the faux-hawk. He tends to be the only band member who ever sports a little facial hair, and it suits him. He also has at least one fan site dedicated to his sideburns, which amuses him to no end. Eyes: His monolidded and purely Asian eyes are quite narrow and give the impression that he's constantly pissed off, even when he's not. They're inky black, so deep that they don't look brown even in sunlight sometimes. He's got that Clint Eastwood style squint most times, which further cements his place as an intimidating badass. Skin: Smooth tan, nothing remarkable for his race. Voice: Deep and often compared to Haruna's smooth baritone. He speaks much more quietly than Haruna does, and this tends to give the impression that his voice is higher-pitched than Haruna's. It's a calm voice, rather unsettling in how devoid of empathetic emotion it can be. It can get much louder when he's angry. Clothing: Kentaro turns quite a few heads with his sense of style, but in the good way. Even on normal outings, he's often in a casual suit, finding people respect, admire, and fear him the most when he's in a well-tailored designer suit. He wears a lot of black and sedate colors, but really enjoys pairing his black suits with rich blues, brilliant reds, forest greens, and royal purples. He doesn't rely on anyone else to dress him and has a naturally impeccable sense of modern style. Additional: Has pierced ears but doesn't always wear earrings. If he does, he usually wears a single one on either side. He also is quite nearsighted but rarely wears glasses (most aren't aware he even needs them), and opts for clear contacts. His high cheekbones are one of his most distinctive points. Also has an extremely elaborate, painfully detailed set of feathered wing tattoos on his back that only Maru and Haruna know exist; they were a master work of a very talented Japanese tattoo artist, one of his last completed pieces before dying. No one is entirely sure what the meaning behind the wings is or if there's even one at all; he isn't telling. Personality Stoic, silent, and reserved. Unlike Haruna, who only appears this way to fans, Kentaro is like this all the time. He is extremely private and does not disclose many details about himself to fans or even his small group of acquaintances. He prides himself on practicing restraint and having a respectful and dignified air. He hates to lose control of his emotions, especially in public. He has a temper with an extremely long fuse, but once he goes off, it can be quite a scary thing to witness. He is not the type of person one wants to anger or make an enemy of. He tends to show his annoyance when a person bothers him but he's very good at stifling any urges to say things to them or make a scene. He stays out of conflicts wherever he can and isn't really a competitive person—he is confident in himself and feels no need to prove himself to anyone. As an exception, he has a very short temper with his brother Maru and finds his presence rather insufferable a lot of the time. Preferences Hobbies/Interests: Music, film, acting, meditation, yoga, photography and fine art Color: Black Food and Drink: Grilled Salmon Fragrance: Sandalwood Cigarette: Seven Stars Black Impact Music: Sisters of Mercy, Mission UK, Fields of the Nephilim, Buck-Tick, Der Zibet, Siouxsie and the Banshees, Rosetta Stone, Love Like Blood Clothing: Designer suits—the brand matters less than how it looks on him. Underwear: Boxer briefs Animal: Cat, Scorpion Season: Winter Place: Forest in the morning Book: Horror and Thrillers Movie: Suspense/thrillers, drama, arthouse, independent cinema, foreign Subject: Drama Sport: Soccer, Martial Arts Lucky Number: 7 Sexual: Heterosexual. Other Likes: People who don't bullshit him or play games, straightforwardness, manners Dislikes: Weak-willed people, laziness, lack of discipline, liars, snobs (though many would mistake him for one), his father (it's complicated, but at the heart of it, he doesn't like the man) Fears: His father, not living up to his father's expectations, not iiving up to his own expectations Disgusts: People who enjoy failing at life and not trying to better themselves, not taking care of one's health or appearance Traits Handedness: Right MBTI Personality: ISTJ IQ: 117 Wechsler. Above average. Political Views: Conservative Religion: Buddhist Background Born into an upper middle class family with a strict patriarch, Kentaro is the bright first son of the Takahashi family. The pressure was always on him from the very start to excel in life and succeed in everything he did. If his grades were less than perfect, he was beaten; as a result, he didn't have many friends as a child due to excessive studying, and consistently scored at the very top in school. He even skipped years thanks to this rigid study habit, and attended the prestigious Tokyo University, where he met Haruna and Masaki. He had begun to play drums in high school, as a way to cool off from studying and to beat out his stress and anger. He saw it as a way to keep himself disciplined, and at the same time he began to meditate for similar reasons. At uni, Masaki convinced him to join their new band as the drummer, and as Kentaro accepted after some deliberation, even volunteering his high schooler brother Maru to play bass for them. He didn't think the band would get anywhere, so he was a little shocked when Monochrome Sky picked them up. His father extremely disapproved of his son diving into the music business after graduating, but quickly changed his tune when he found out how much money Kentaro was making as a result of all the album/single sales, modeling gigs, and other perks of celebrity. Though he still wants Kentaro to join his multinational company, he grudgingly accepts his son's musical career for the time being. Kentaro has always wanted to become an actor, but this is something he keeps secret from most people, especially his father, who finds the industry hateful and has a personal grudge against actors—Kentaro's paternal uncle was an actor who made quite a few films overseas and things were always rather sour between the brothers. Relationships Lovers *Natsumi Yoshino: his girlfriend of two years. No one sees her except on rare gatherings, and she doesn't attend shows at Kentaro's insistence—he wants to keep her out of the spotlight to preserve not only his privacy but hers. She also happens to be Nena's older sister. Friends *Shousuke Haruna: the two are often mistaken for brothers, and indeed, in some ways they rather act it. Haruna is respectful of Kentaro's boundaries, and though he doesn't entirely approve of the way Kentaro treats Maru, he stays out of their family issues. For that, Kentaro respects Haruna quite a bit. Their mutual respect is strong, and though Kentaro doesn't often meet up with others, he tends to go places with Haruna for light drinks and conversation. *Masaki Yamato: for many of the same reasons as Haruna, Masaki is one of Kentaro's few friends because he respects him and doesn't meddle in his personal affairs unless invited to do so. Enemies *Ichigo Takamura: Kentaro doesn't entirely like him, and Ichigo likes him even less. *Ryuuken Ichijoji: See above. *Eiri Haruna: not quite enemies, but Kentaro dislikes him and finds his personality entirely grating. Family *Maru Takahashi: half-brother. Kentaro finds him rather annoying and has been known to be quite mean to his younger brother, but mostly he sees it as a form of discipline to keep Maru in line and their family's broken honor intact. On a few occasions, he has protected Maru from their father behind the scenes, even without Maru knowing. *Mr. Takahashi: father. Kentaro respects and fears his father, and due to the overbearing man's presence, he can't quite escape doing as his father wishes. If the man wants Kentaro to jump, Kentaro doesn't even ask how high and automatically goes above and beyond. His father plays a big role in how Kentaro treats Maru. Secretly, Kentaro hates his father and dislikes doing as he wants—his father disapproved of music but Kentaro did it anyway. The only reason his father accepted it after a time was because it made Kentaro lots of money. *Mrs. Takahashi: mother. Kentaro outwardly respects his mother, but inside, he detests her for being a weak human being with no spine. In some ways, he hates her more for that because he too is rendered just as ineffective thanks to his father. Housing *Lives in a fairly nice, modern apartment with two bedrooms. The spare he uses for his music room and office. There's an entire drum set in there alongside a desk for his computer and music equipment. Additional Info and Trivia *Because of their similarity in dark appearance, voice, and even personality, many fans speculated that Kentaro and Haruna were brothers or somehow blood related. Even though they repeatedly insist they're not, some fans still believe they are. *He would never admit it out loud, but he can't wait for his father to die. *Related to the above, the secret reason he tattooed wings on his back was to symbolize his lack of freedom thanks to his stifling family environment. He believes that when his father dies, he will finally be free to spread those wings and live his life proper. *He dislikes children and the institution of marriage, and as such, has no desire to get married or have children. Another reason he doesn't want to have children is because he's afraid he'll become just like his father, and he doesn't want anyone to have to deal with what he did. *Sometimes when Maru was punished as a child and made to sleep on the stone-tiled floor of an empty guest room, Kentaro secretly allowed him to sleep in his room as comfort. *He and Natsumi have a cat named Roku. *Haruna and Masaki nicknamed him Daisensei (Great Teacher) in university because of Kentaro's maturity and mental discipline, as well as his penchant for giving practical advice. The name stuck and to this day, despite both of them being a few years older than Kentaro, they still always refer to him as sensei. Roleplays/Stories *Go Down Rockin canon Category:Go Down Rockin Category:Roleplay Category:Asian Category:Aquarius Category:Sono's Characters Category:Seme